


How to Pick up Strangers: A Guide by Dean Winchester

by graceofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Fluff, Homophobia, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, actually no i didnt, i would tag this as love at first sight but its really not, it progresses quite quickly though, its happy and then its sad and then its happy again, what else do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceofcastiel/pseuds/graceofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone ever asks Castiel how he met the love of his life, the story will always begin with rain and a long string of cuss words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Pick up Strangers: A Guide by Dean Winchester

Rain batters Castiel's side, drops sliding down over his face so fast that he can barely see. The downpour had began without warning; one moment there hadn't been a single sign of bad weather, and then suddenly he was being pelted by rain. It shows no signs of stopping any time soon, dark clouds rolling over his head, and for the fourth time he mentally kicks himself for leaving his trenchcoat in his apartment. He glances back, barely able to make out the source of his trouble; his blue car a minuscule dot on the horizon, where he left it nearly two hours ago. "Stupid fucking car. Stupid fucking rain. Fucking dammit."

  
 _Just his luck for it to break down in the middle of nowhere_ , he thinks, kicking a stone across the tar. He'd tried to ring his brother to come pick him up, or at least call a tow truck, but his phone had gone flat before the first ring. 

 

The nearest town is several miles away, and it's currently 6:43pm. The sky is going darker with every second, and there's no way he can make it by sundown. Castiel sighs, realizing exactly how pissed his brother is going to be that he missed the party. He could always turn back and spend the night in his car, but the thought of sleeping here isn't comforting. So he walks. And walks and walks and curses the Honda company for making shitty cars that are more fragile than eggshells.

  
Over the patter of rain, he hears a distinct revving noise and turns to see two bright lights on the horizon. He frowns, walking faster. Never mind the fact that Castiel is a young gay man wearing too-tight jeans and a white shirt that's currently utterly transparent --- courtesy of the rain --- it's also Friday night and he's walking on his own. _You're a goddamn genius,_ Castiel mutters to himself.

 

The road in front of him is illuminated, and he isn't sure if he wants to take cover in the bushes on the side of the road or ask for a ride. Because, on one hand; murder… but on the other hand; he's freezing his ass off and okay, a little scared of the weird shadows that seem to be creeping behind him.  
It seems he has no choice in the matter, because the car begins slowing down. A window is rolled down and the car --- a sleek black impala --- crawls along next to him. "Christ, dude. You got a freaking death wish or something?!" A male voice yells.  
Castiel squints into the car, taking in the young green eyes and decidedly gorgeous face staring back at him. "My car broke down." He says warily. The passenger door swings open, and Castiel stares at it. The driver laughs at his reluctance.

  
"I'm not going to murder you or anything, you just look cold as all hell." The man says.  
Castiel frowns again. "I was under the impression that hell was rather hot." He replies absentmindedly, though he slides in, feeling only a little guilty that he's getting water all over the impala's beautiful leather interior. He doesn't shut the door entirely, hesitating as he stares at the blond man before him. His nerves must show, because the stranger pulls out his phone and tosses it toward him. 

 

"Call any contact on the phone." He says.

Castiel stares at the green-eyed man. "…why would I do that?" He asks, frowning.

The blond grins, lips pulling back to reveal perfect white teeth. "Character reference," is all he says in response.

 

Castiel's lip twitched upward, barely containing a smile, but he does as he's told. He flicks through the contacts; Benny, Bobby, Ellen, Garth, Lisa, Sam, Ruby… He keeps scrolling, and picks one at random. 

 

The caller picks up on the second ring. "Dean, hey, what's up? You on your way?"

Castiel clears his throat, glancing at the stranger --- Dean? --- for assurance, before speaking. "Uh, actually, this is Castiel."

The line goes quiet. "I… okay… where's my brother? Is something wrong?" The man asks, concern filling his voice evidently. 

"No, no! Dean is fine. He told me to call you… I'm not entirely sure why…" Castiel frowns, unsure what to say.

Dean rolls his eyes and takes the phone, putting it on speaker. "My buddy here needs a ride, his car broke down and I'm just trying to prove that I'm not a murderer." He pipes in, and Castiel blinks at him gratefully.

 

The phone crackles with laughter, and in the background he hears a girl ask what's going on. "Nothing, Dean just being an idiot as usual." The muffled reply comes, as though speaker is covering the phone. "Sorry, uh… Castiel. My brother here is a pain in the ass, but he isn't a murderer. I think you're good to go." Castiel is about to say thank you, but then the man cuts in. "Ah, but don't let him play his music! Your ears will bleed."

 

"Hey now, Sam, there ain't nothing wrong with a little Led Zeppelin. It's good for the soul." Dean retorts, snatching the phone to berate his brother. Castiel smiles, looking down. "Not my fault you listen to freakin' Miley Cyrus."

"Jerk!" 

Dean grins. "Bitch. I'll see you in about an hour," He says fondly. 

Castiel watches him with a small smile. "Okay --- and Dean, repeat after me; _murder is bad_ \---"

Dean rolls his eyes and hangs up, shaking his head with laughter. "Sorry, my brother is a pain in the ass at best. I'm heading to Lawrence to meet up with him, haven't seen the kid in months."

 

Castiel nods. "I'm on my way to Lawrence too --- or, at least, I was before my car died. Some big occasion with family friends, my sister said she'd skin me if I didn't show." He grimaces.

Dean's speeding up again, navigating the roads with ease that only came from experience. He glances at Castiel. "Not close with your folks?" He asks.

"That's one way of putting it." He snorts. "My family isn't very accepting of me and my… er, life choices. They'd rather pretend I don't exist than deal with the fact that I am who I am."

Dean smiles softly. "I know the feeling. You just gotta keep your head up and stick through it, I guess. My dad… he didn't do too good a job at raising us. Dumped Sammy on me when I was old enough and took off. Got drunk off his ass every night and ended up in a hospital with heart failure." He sighs, then seems to catch himself. "Shit, sorry. Heavy stuff to dump on a person you've only just met."

 

Castiel smiles. "No, it's fine. I'm listening." He reassures, nudging Dean until he starts talking again. He has a feeling that it isn't often the green-eyed man gets to spill his guts, and he isn't going to tell him to stop if it's helping any.

Dean hesitates for a moment longer, before continuing. "My dad's heart gave up about a year ago, and to be completely honest, thing's have been a lot better since. Sam got engaged, which is great --- in a kind of annoying way, because I'm the older one and he always teases me, but I couldn't care less. I don't want to settle down any time soon."

"I can't blame you for feeling that way about your dad. My father abandoned us when we were young, so I didn't really know him, but I can't say I'd be happy if he came back." Castiel shrugged.

Dean nods along, listening intently, though his eyes don't stray from the road. "My uncle, Bobby, he kind of took me and Sam in, made sure we were okay. Speaking of Bobby…" He paused, taking out his phone again and dialing a number quickly. It goes to voicemail.

 

"Hey Bobby, it's me. Look, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I've got a friend whose car broke down. Would you be able to send someone to pick it up? I'll work overtime if I have to. It's a… what sort of car is it, Cas?" He asks, glancing at him. 

Castiel chooses not to comment on the nickname. "Blue 2005 Honda Accord."

"It's a Blue 2005 Honda Accord, parked on the side of the road about eleven miles from Lawrence on the back road. Thanks, Bobby. I'll talk to you soon." He puts his phone away, and Castiel stares at him.

"You didn't have to do that." He says, pursing his lips. He doesn't like people doing things for him, even incredibly gorgeous people with green eyes.

Dean glances at him, his gaze studying Castiel carefully, trailing down his front --- which, he is quickly reminded, is completely visible thanks to the soaked shirt --- and then back up to his face. Castiel feels his face go beet-red, but he refuses to break Dean's stare. The blond smirks. "Don't worry about it."

 

Castiel does look away then, to stare out at the road in front of him. He ends unbuttoning his shirt and laying it over the heater for a bit. The silence is comfortable, the warmth of the air conditioner drying his clothes as they drive. After a few quiet minutes, he ducks his head. "Thank you, though."

 

Dean grins, reaching for the radio. Led Zeppelin's _Ramble On_ starts playing through the car, filling the car with the easy sound of guitar. Dean hums along, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel, and Cas finds himself wondering why Sam is so against his brother's music taste. His surroundings blur past as he sinks into the chair, sneaking glances at the green-eyed man out of the corner of his eyes. Dean must sense the stares, because he turns and smiles at him. Castiel blushes, but finds his lips curling up without his permission. 

 

Dean starts singing some time after that, and Castiel finds that he really likes the sound of his voice.

 

___________

 

The city lights flicker into view all too soon. At some point it stopped raining, but the clouds still linger threateningly. The impala begins to slow down, no longer on the open road, as Dean makes his way through the town. It's obvious he knows his way around, familiar with the streets. "So… uh, where can I take you, Cas?" He asks, glancing at Castiel. 

 _To dinner,_ Castiel thinks fervidly, but his family is awaiting his arrival and Dean has places to be. "Uh… could I borrow your phone?" Dean nods and passes it over. He dials his sister, and she picks up before the first ring is even over. "Hey, Anna ---"

" _Castiel!_ " Anna's voice pierces through the phone and Castiel grimaces, leaning away from the phone before he goes deaf. "Where on earth are you?" She hisses.

"I'm sorry, my car broke down and then my phone died and this guy gave me a lift ---" He starts to explain hurriedly, knowing all too well that his older sister will reach through the phone and strangle him if he doesn't have a good reason for being _23 minutes late to dinner._ Even though the actual party is really only supposed to start in about half an hour, Anna likes to be early and that includes dragging all six of her siblings along with her. He isn't even sure why he's going. It isn't going to just be his family at the dinner, it'll be his extended family and their friends too. Which means hours of ridicule when his brothers decide to regale their audience with how much of a disgrace Castiel is to the Novak family.

 

"I don't want to hear about it, Castiel. Just get here now. Gabriel said he'd meet you on the corner near Centennial Park to take you to the party. Don't disappoint me again, little brother."

 

The line disconnects, and Castiel passes the phone back to Dean. The blond stares at him sympathetically. "Sounds like a rough family." He says.

Castiel snorts. "That's one way of putting it." He says. Dean slows down on the corner of the park, and in the dim light of the streetlamp, he sees Gabriel's car waiting on the other side of the street. He turns to Dean. "Thanks for giving me a ride, Dean." He says. "I guess I'll be seeing you around, then…" He trails off reluctantly. He really does not want to face his family, and suddenly all he wants to do is to tell Dean to keep driving, to play Led Zeppelin until he falls asleep, to drive far, far away from judgmental family and prying eyes. 

Dean smiles, and Castiel swears he says a flash of disappointment in his eyes. "Okay, Cas."

 

Castiel steps out of the car and waves goodbye, heading towards Gabriel's car. He's pining for the warmth of his trenchcoat when he hears somebody curse loudly, and footsteps running towards him. He turns just as somebody grabs his hand. Dean is puffing, breath creating clouds of fog in the night air. His green eyes are impossibly bright, and Castiel feels his heart race. "I need your number." Dean says when he catches his breath. "So I can call you when your car can be picked up, I mean." He adds hurriedly.

 

Castiel grins unabashedly now, holding his hand out --- the one that Dean isn't clutching like his life depends on it --- and Dean hands him his phone with a relieved smile. He types in his number, adding it to the contacts, and gives it back to Dean. "Thanks again, for everything, Dean." He says softly. Dean licks his lips, and Castiel's eyes dart down to catch the movement, blushing when he finally meets his eyes again. It strikes him then, how easy it would be to lean forward, to close to inches between them and kiss Dean until they both can't breathe.

 

"Castiel!" An all too familiar voice calls out from the night, interrupting them, and Castiel spins around to see his brother waiting impatiently, leaning against his car. He turns back to Dean sheepishly. 

"I'll see you soon, Dean." He says.

Dean smiles softly. "Yeah, see you then." 

 

Castiel hurries to his brother's car, sliding in before Gabriel can get a snarky word in. Still, as soon as Gabriel shuts his door, he's greeted with a smirk and a taunt. "Always the bad boys, huh, kiddo?" His older brother chuckles. "Isn't he kind of out of your league?"

Castiel glares at him. "That's none of your business, Gabriel."

His brother snorts. "So that's a yes then --- wait, why is your shirt unbuttoned?"

He looks down to find that, in his haste, he'd missed a button and done two in the wrong places. He smiles slyly. "That's none of your business either." He says coolly, ignoring his brother's confused sputtering. _Let him think what he wants_ , Castiel decides. He couldn't care less.

 

___________

 

 

"Look who showed up!" Anna squeals the moment Castiel walks into the Novak house. It's decorated from top to bottom, golden lights hanging everywhere, chains of stars winding across the staircase rail and along the window sill. Somebody's even gone to the lengths of getting a giant chocolate fountain --- or did they always have that? --- and there's enough food to feed the entirety of Kansas on the long dining table. Orchestral music drifts from one of the rooms, but Castiel finds himself wishing for the soothing beat and strum of Led Zeppelin --- which is weird, because before tonight, he'd never really given classic rock much thought.

 

Anna wraps him into a hug, her red hair pinned up in perfect curls. "I was so worried that you wouldn't show up. But what _are_ you wearing?" She sighs. "Oh Castiel, dear. Go upstairs and get changed, I can't have you look like this in front of everyone." She smiles fondly, waving his protests away. 

 

Castiel comes out of the room ten minutes later with a clean white shirt, black suit jacket and trousers that are just a little too long in the leg. He's struggling with his bow tie when he sees him, leaning against the wall in the kitchen, talking to one of Anna's colleagues. He freezes at the top of the stairs, his hands gripping the railing in surprise. 

 

Dean's out of his worn leather jacket and plaid, trading it for a perfectly-fit suit and stylishly messy hair. Castiel feels his heart drop into his stomach, as his eyes move over to the pretty brunette Dean is currently chatting up. He'd already figured that he didn't have a chance in hell with the gorgeous green-eyed man, but it doesn't stop his throat from tightening up as he makes his way down the stairs. Castiel just hopes that Dean doesn't see him, that they can go through tonight without saying a word to each others and then Castiel can get his car and never see the painfully heterosexual man again in his life.

 

His plan works pretty well, right up until dinner, when they are all gathered around the table. He immediately chooses a seat near the end of the table, the furtherest away from his family as he can possibly get, near some girl called Hester that he remembers to be relatively nice. But Anna tuts him and pulls him by the elbow until he finds himself seated… right next to Michael. Castiel sighs, mumbling a greeting that he had hoped to avoid. Michael, the eldest of the Novak children, has always been at odds with him. Things only got worse when Castiel came out; he'd kicked Castiel out of the house, disowned, thrown his stuff in the street and screamed at him not to come back. He'd managed to worm his way back into the family, on the condition that Castiel never spoke of his sexuality and at least acted straight in public. But then Michael had seen the youngest Novak kissing another boy when they thought they couldn't be seen, and that was the end of it. Castiel decided that any inkling of a relationship was ruined for him and Michael chose to make his life misery. It's only because of Anna that Castiel is allowed to even breathe in Michael's presence.

 

"Castiel," Michael says coolly. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Dean's head snap up so fast he's almost worried the boy is going to get whiplash. But he doesn't look over, because God forbid Michael finds out about anything that happened earlier that night. The Novaks have even conservative christians since the dawn of time, and Michael isn't going to change that just because Castiel has a tiny crush on the stranger that picked him off the side of the road in a storm.

"Michael," Castiel says by way of greeting, avoiding his gaze. 

"I didn't think you'd show. I thought you were busy with --- where is it you work?" Michael asks, though he knows fully well that his little brother works in a rundown, secondhand bookstore.

"Not here, Michael. Please." Anna starts softly, shooting a look at the rest of the table, which is beginning to quieten, curiosity thinly veiled on their faces. Everybody wants to see the head Novak kick him out. Castiel can see Dean tense, his knuckles white where they grip the table edge.

 

"But why not? Why not talk right here, Castiel? There's nothing you need to hide, everybody already _knows_ your disgusting secrets." Michael scoffs, his expression infinitely calm. Gabriel is looking at his plate, lips pursed, and Castiel can't figure out whose side he's on this time. Anna looks livid, but it's more likely at Castiel, for stirring up trouble among the family again. That's usually how it goes. Castiel breathes, Michael gets pissed off, Anna screams, and then Michael does something that either puts Castiel out on the streets or in hospital. 

 

"There's nothing wrong with me, Michael!" Castiel snarls, and the entire room is quiet. Hell, the _building_ has gone silent. He could hear a pin drop in the agonizing nothingness. Dean is watching him with horror.

"You're _sick_. Your mind has been poisoned, you are a disgrace. An twisted, disgusted disgrace to this family. You are not a Novak, you're not my brother." With each word, he's curling in on himself, bracing himself for the blows, though he knows Michael wouldn't dare hit him in front of an audience. Not sober, at least.

 

"Leave him alone, you judgmental son of a bitch!" Castiel looks up. Dean is standing up, his hands clenched by his sides. "How the fuck could you just disown your own brother? Doesn't family mean anything to you?" He snarls and shakes his head in disgust. "Sam, Jess, let's go. If I have to spend one more second with these condescending douchebags I'm going to throw up." He storms towards the entrance, grabbing his jacket off the coat rack and slamming the door open.

 

A younger man and a blonde girl --- presumably Sam and Jess --- follow him out quietly, though Sam shoots him a sympathetic look.

Michael smiles at his younger brother. "Want to leave? I won't stop you."

"You didn't have a choice." Castiel snaps, shoving out of the chair so fast that it goes flying out behind him, and he hears something --- probably expensive enough to pay for a new flat --- shatter into a million pieces behind him. 

 

The air outside is cool against his skin, and he leans against the brick wall outside, breathing in a shuddery sob. A car speeds away from the house, and Castiel lets his eyes slip shut for a minute, willing back tears. 

"Castiel? _Cas?_ " He jolts, opening his eyes to see Dean, right there in front of him. He wiped his eyes quickly, clearing his throat. 

"Yeah?" His voice is weak, hoarse.

Dean moves forward, enveloping him into a hug, and Castiel just leans into it, his fingers clutching Dean's white shirt desperately as he sobs. "Cas, if you'd told me it was that bad… I would've taken you somewhere else." He whispers. "Why do you put up with that?" 

Castiel sniffles. "I saw you leave… you left."

Dean shakes his head softly. "Sam and Jess went home, I stayed to see if you were okay. Cas, man… what they said to you…" He sighs. "C'mon, let's get you out of here." Castiel lets himself be dragged to the impala, and they pull away without a backwards glance. 

 

Castiel swallows, curling up in the front seat with his knees to his chest. He doesn't speak, letting the rev and purr of the impala fill the silence, his throat tight with the effort of holding back tears. He feels a hand settle of his forearm, and he turns his head to see Dean staring at him with so much concern that it breaks his heart again. He's seen a look like that before, on his only boyfriend, just before Michael took him away forever. It's a look that scares him, because he won't --- _can't_ lose somebody like that again. He shouldn't be feeling like this so soon, but he is and it is fucking terrifying.

"You okay, Cas?" Dean asks gently.

"What do you think?" Cas replies, his words holding none of their usual sharpness. "Imagine being disowned by your own family countless times, having to choose between living on the streets and maybe not living at all if you stayed… imagine that and then consider my answer."

Dean stares at the road ahead of him, his features hardening briefly and then softening again almost instantly. "I don't have to imagine it." He says with a shrug. "My dad… he was a lot like your brother. He was an angry drunk, wasn't all that pleased when he found out his eldest son wasn't as straight as he'd hoped."

Cas looks up then. "You're gay?"

Dean smiles crookedly. "I don't really know, to be honest. Bi, if I have to label it. Whatever happens, happens. I love pie, but sometimes there's cake that I just can't refuse --- that's how Sammy always explains it, at least." He shakes his head humorously. Cas finds himself smiling along with him. "Where are you staying tonight?"

The warmth inside Castiel dissipates instantly. "Well, I was supposed to stay at Michael's but…" He swallows. "That isn't happening."

 

Dean nods once, taking a left into a less busy street. "You can stay at Jess' tonight, if you want. I'm sure she won't mind…" He offers. "It's too late to drive, so we can stay there and we can go get your car in the morning… if you want?"

Castiel hesitates. "Dean… I barely know you. I don't want to intrude on your family time…" He says.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Come on, I promise I won't murder you in your sleep." Dean says, his green eyes glinting playfully.

Castiel smiles tiredly. "Okay, fine. But only because you promised."

Dean grins and turns the music up, letting them be enveloped in the sounds of it, washing away all that pain and darkness. 

 

___________

 

Jess doesn't have enough rooms to fit all of them. Castiel and Dean argue for a long time about who takes the couch and who gets the floor. 

 

"You're tired, Dean! You drove all day, the least you can do is take the goddamn couch!" Castiel insists.

Dean shakes his head. "Nope, not happening, Cas. You take the couch and I'll put some blankets on the floor, it'll be fine."

"But _Deaaaan_ \---"

"What, _Caaaas_?" 

 

Sam walks in with an armful of blankets, but he kind of looks like he isn't sure what he just walked in on. Dean managed to wrestle Cas onto the couch, and he isn't letting him get up. That happens to involve half-sitting in his lap but hey, Cas isn't complaining. "You know, for people that just met, you two sound like an old married couple." Sam remarks, dumping the blankets on Dean's lap. 

"Shut up, Sammy, or I'll shove a hacksaw up your ass."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "That'd be a neat trick, considering I don't own a hacksaw and neither does Jess. You girls have fun. Bed time is at 11pm." He calls over his shoulder, shutting the door behind him.

Dean looks utterly lost, so Castiel takes the opportunity to shove the annoyingly attractive blond off his lap. 

 

"Hey! Not cool, Cas." Dean huffs. "Besides, I _wanted_ to be on the floor." 

Castiel groans, shoving his face into the pillow. "You are an imbecile, Dean." He mutters.

Dean gives him a shit-eating grin. "You're just jealous that I outsmarted you."

"You didn't outsmart me---"

Dean frowns dramatically, looking between the floor and Castiel. "Hmm, well… actually. I think I did." He says, shrugging. "Sorry, Castiel, but you can't always be a genius."

 

Castiel wants to punch the adorable shit-head, but he just grabs a blanket, throws Dean a few pillows from the couch, and curls up. Dean lays down on the rug beside the couch, resting his head on his forearms. They're still wearing their trousers and shirts, and the blankets itch, but it's the safest Castiel's felt in a long time. "Hey, Dean…" Dean grunts tiredly in response. "Why did you stick up for me today? You don't know anything about me." Castiel asks.

Dean shifts, looking up at him curiously. "Just because you're gay, it doesn't give your brother the right to say the things he said." He says. "You deserve a hell of a lot more than that."

"Thanks." Castiel mumbles, his cheeks burning. He doesn't tell Dean that thats exactly what he needed to hear six years ago, he doesn't tell Dean that that's what he needed to hear instead of getting disowned at the age of seventeen.

 

It's dark, and he's sure Dean has fallen asleep, but then there's a quiet rustle of blankets, and Dean reaches out. He find's Cas' hand in the darkness, and without another thought, they entwine their fingers, as natural as can be. 

"Hey Cas," Dean mumbles.

"Mhmm…" Cas sighs.

"You know how I said I didn't want to settle down for a long time?" Dean asks.

Castiel pauses. "Yeah?"

Dean's fingers squeeze his. "I know I just met you and all, and we don't know each other… but I think you changed my mind." He whispers, his voice slurred from sleep.

"You've changed my mind too, Dean."

 

It might be exhaustion, it might be the truth, but it's a question for morning and right now Cas doesn't care about anything other than the feeling of somebody's hand in his, and the utter safety surrounding him now. He wants to stay this way for a long time, wants the sound of Led Zeppelin and the impala's purr to become as natural as his own heartbeat, needs to memorize how Dean's hand in his feels, where's he's safe and wanted and at home. He doesn't care about his brothers or the things he doesn't know about Dean. There's plenty of time for that when the morning comes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was only supposed to be like 500 words but it kind of got out of hand... oops.


End file.
